


Rainbow Connnection

by wildest_dreams94



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Joe and Dianne - Freeform, Strictly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildest_dreams94/pseuds/wildest_dreams94





	Rainbow Connnection

It had been 4 weeks now, 4 weeks of intense training every day, being in each other’s company on a daily basis and everything in-between. This week was the waltz, and naturally Diannes choreography had produced a beautiful, romantic routine. Wednesday had come and gone in a flash, with re-runs of the dance, coffee breaks, laughter, stress and vlogging throughout it. Dianne couldn’t help the feelings that were progressing deep inside her for her ‘partner’. She could never and would never admit this to Joe, of course she couldn’t. She was a professional, he wasn’t interested. So she thought. Until recently, she had never thought her feelings could be reciprocated by Joe. It was only this week, while they had been moving closer, swaying slower into each other that she had felt the glimmer of chance that he felt something in return.

“Come on Joe! You’re getting so much better” Dianne clapped her hands together. Joe grinned and high fived the red head.

“Yeah?” Joe replied. Dianne nodded, her smiling beaming as she spoke.

“Yes Joe! Right one more time then we’re done!” Joe took to his starting position whilst Dianne pressed play on the device. Her favourite song, ‘Rainbow Connection’ began playing through the speaker. They moved as one, not making any mistake.

_Someday we’ll find it_

Joe’s arms wrapped round her tiny waist, his hands falling just below her chest.

_The lovers, the dreamers…_

Dianne spins in his arms, eyes locking onto his, fingers wrapped round the base of his neck whilst his wrap onto her waist.

_…and me_

The music stops but they stay in their lock. Dianne swears she can feel his fingers brush gentle over her waist once, twice and a third time. She breaks away from him slowly, though it kills her to do so.

“So good Joe” Dianne smiles.

“Well I have got a good teacher” Joe smirks. Dianne pulls a smug face before going towards their bags.

“Mm trained you well haven’t I” Joe grabs his bag and unplugs his phone before walking towards Dianne once more. He helps her with her coat, pulling it over her shoulder gently sweeping her hair away from her neck. She shivers to his touch, glancing up at him innocently with a smile. They move silently to the door of the studio. Just as Dianne begins to step outside Joe pulls gently on her arm, edging her back into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Dianne whispers. Joe flicks the light off on the wall, letting the room around them fill with darkness. Dianne’s eyes readjust as she feels Joe’s hand trail down her arm pulling her into his space.

“I need to do something…and if I’ve got it wrong, when the lights go on we can forget it ever happened…” he whispers before finding her mouth in the dark and kissing her lightly. Dianne gasps into the kiss which makes Joe’s heart stop before flurrying again as he feels her kiss back with caution. Her arms wrap tentatively round his neck as he pushes her back against the wall. This time he is more confident, kissing her with conviction, nudging at her lower lip as Dianne kisses back deeply. She pulls back feeling his hands fall to her waist once more.

“Don’t turn the lights on”


End file.
